


Turn of Events

by Casstea



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pevara and Androl meet with the Daughter-Heir of Andor in a clearing outside the walls of Caemlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN’T READ AMOL.
> 
> For Raven! I have never written WoT fic before, but I have a lot of feelings for these two which forced me to write this, so apologies if some bits are OOC!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own WoT, this is written for fun and not for profit.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Androl asked.

Pevara raised a questioning eyebrow. Androl knew fully well why they were camped, in the rain, on the side of one of the roads leading in Caemlyn. The Last Battle may have ended over twenty five years ago, but the scars were still visible on the land. Caemlyn’s walls had been rebuilt, the shining new stone visible against the base of older stone.

“I was trying to start a conversation,” Androl commented, “I know why we’re needed.”

Pevara sniffed at her Warder. She might have married the man, an event which had shaken her fellow Sisters to their core, but she was still in charge. Androl had been amused at her Sister’s outrage, grinning mercilessly whenever another Red brought up the topic. He still hadn’t been inside the Tower as the old feelings regarding Asha’man still lurked within its towering white walls.

 _Do they train you to think so highly of yourself?_ Androl sent to her.

 _I wouldn’t be too surprised if it was an entrance requirement,_ Pevara remarked back.

“Careful,” Androl warned, “you’ll start developing a sense of humour.”

The rain continued to hammer down around them, soaking their clothing to the core. Pevara could have easily woven a protective barrier over them, but using  _saidar_ outside a city’s walls was dangerous. Rumours after the Last Battle had proven deadly for some Sisters, with people claiming it had been the Aes Sedai who had killed the Dragon Reborn.

Ridiculous accusations, Pevara thought, but then the people making them were most likely farmhands or those out of work. The Aes Sedai were simply an easy institution to pick on.

“Do you think she’ll come?” Androl asked.

“Of course she will,” Pevara replied, lifting her wet skirts to sit on one of the wet logs she had pulled over with a small trickle of Air. If she was forced to sit in the cold and rain, she would at least ensure she had something to sit  _on_.

Just as Pevara had sat down, a slit appeared in the air infront of them, and a woman stepped out of it. She wore a travelling cloak, thrown over a blue dress, but her Great Serpent Ring was visible on her finger, along with her signet ring.

“Gwyen Sedai,” Androl said respectfully. Pevara nodded as the woman pulled back her hood, waving her hand to weave a shield of air over them, tying the weave off in a moment before releasing  _saidar_ , again. It took less than a blink of an eye, but Pevara was grateful for the lack of water hammering on her head. She channelled, briefly, to dry her clothing. It was pointless, as soon as Gwyen left them Pevara and Androl would have to walk back to the village where they had rooms.

 _I look forward to that walk,_ Androl thought to her.

Pevara sent back a feeling of dry amusement. Androl’s mouth quirked up in a smile.

“Pevara Sedai,” Gwyen said, sitting on the other end of Pevara’s log, “are the Towers well?”

“They are striving forward,” Pevara replied. She was the official Tower liaison  well Androl was the Black Tower’s and she was the White Towers liaison. Androl sometimes joked they should just buy a farm somewhere and trade information over a warm dinner in the dry. However, as everything was when Aes Sedai were involved, there were many complex strings to be pulled for the Towers to try and cooperate with one another when neither wanted really to acknowledge the other’s existence.

“That is good news,” Gwyen remarked, smoothing her skirts, “there have been many conflicting rumours saying otherwise.” She had the same hair as her mother, strawberry blonde ringlets which framed her face, and a face which would win the hearts of many men. Being the Daughter-Heir of Andor meant she had been tutored in the politics of the Game of Houses since she had been learning to walk. The girl had caused quite a stir when she had begun her training in the Tower, being one of the most powerful in her intake and being raised the shawl in a space of time only beaten by Nynaeve Sedai.

“Indeed?” Pevara questioned carefully.

 _Oh dear,_ Androl sent to her. Pevara didn’t look at her Warder, not wanting to give away their link. That part of their bond they had not told anyone about, as neither of them was not really sure what it really meant. Pevara certainly did  _not_ want to be hauled down into the depths of the library by the Browns to be ‘studied’.

“Some of my supporters are still expressing their worry about Asha’man advisers ” Gwyen said, glancing towards Androl, “I was hoping the relations between the two Towers would ensure that such advisors were more readily accepted.”

“It will take time,” Pevara said, “many still have memories of the times when men who were channelled were hunted down by the Tower. It is not easy for those to change their views.”

“So how have you managed with that problem sister?” Gwyen asked.

 _She’s a bit blunt,_ Androl thought to Pevara,  _she’s looking for something._

Pevara didn’t listen to Androl, instead trying to keep her face a smooth mask under the watchful gaze of the younger woman. Pevara might have been a hundred years older than the other Aes Sedai, but she was normally taken as an extreme case among most sisters, and that meant having to tread carefully about what you told whom.

“It’s a simple case of trust, your Majesty,” Androl replied, taking Gwyen’s gaze off Pevara. Pevara sent a feeling of thanks towards Androl, smoothing her skirts to stop her from showing her discomfort.

“You see,” Androl continued, “some remember the days when male channelers were mad, but others remember the days where the Asha’man were fighting at the Last Battle. What once was considered a curse is now considered a talent, most of the common folk believe that at least.”

“Not the nobles, however,” Gweyn remarked, a small smile appearing on her face.

 _She wants us to do something,_ Androl sent to her.

 _Agreed,_ Pevara replied.

“My mother,” Gweyn said, “ has suggested that you help to achieving this endeavour by going as part of the Caemlyn embassy to the Seanchan.”

 _What,_ Pevara thought, her mask of serenity almost dropping for a moment, as she opened her mouth to protest.

“The Tower has other liaisons to talk with one another,” Gwyen continued, glancing towards Androl, “it is for the ceremony regarding the Dragon’s Peace.”

“The Towers are already sending their own representatives,” Androl commented.

 _She wants us to go to show Andor’s views on Asha’man,_ Pevara thought, more to herself than to Androl. However, her husband could still hear all of her thoughts, it was one of the quirks of the bond they shared.

 _Should we do it?_ Androl asked back.

“Why meet us out here?” Pevara asked.

The girl’s eyes shone brightly as she replied.

“My mother wants to make a statement,” Gwyen said, “she knows you are to be trusted.”

“A Green trusting a Red?” Pevara smiled, looking for the hidden message lying beneath the actions, “what does your mother really wish for me? I will not be a pawn in her game.”

“Your position will be link Andor to both towers. Doing such will mean others will fall into line and follow suit,” Gwyen replied.

“Your nobles wouldn’t change their tune,” Androl commented, “they have their own links.”

“Not if you were not working in your capacity for the Towers,” Gwyen smiled.

 _What,_ Pevara thought.

“I am sworn to the Tower,” Pevara replied, brushing off her skirts. She could feel the tension in the bond from Androl, who was watching the girl with a wary look in his eye.

“As am I,” Androl replied.

“My mother and I are also sworn,” Gwyen replied, “but which capacity we take depends on the need which is required.”

“What would you have us do?” Androl asked.

“A title will be created,” Gwyen said, “giving you, and therefore the Towers a political presence through which to do your work.”

“The Towers already have a political presence,” Pevara said.

“Not like they once did,” Gwyen replied, “the Dragon’s Peace has changed many things and now the Towers are no longer seen as the bastions of power. They need to rebuild that from the inside before they can gain the respect they once held.”

“We would have to swear to Andor,” Androl said.

“To my mother,” Gwyen said, “as the title would be created by her and you would be answerable to her regarding when you use it. However, she has made it clear that you do not swear your positions as Aes Sedai and Asha’man respectively to her, those belong with your Towers.”

 _It might be useful,_ Androl said,  _you know how much trouble we’ve had._

Pevara tilted her head slightly, showing Androl she agreed with his thoughts. The nobles were far less trusting of the Tower than they had been, and part of her mission was to ensure the Tower grew back to its original strength again, the strength it had held under Egwene Sedai before the Last Battle.

“We will think about it,” Pevara said, “it is certainly an interesting proposition.”

“If you agree,” Gwyen said, standing up again, “come to the Palace, my mother will ensure rooms are available for you.”

“Thank you, Gwyen Sedai,” Pevara replied, emphasising the honorific to show that she considered the girl as a fellow Sister, not the Daughter-Heir. Androl nodded his head respectfully, falling into the part of a Warder who allowed his Aes Sedai to lead. It was a useful ploy to play, both of them had acted as the other’s Warder from time to time to ensure they could meet their goals.

“I hope to hear from your reply,” Gwyen said, waving her hand to summon a gateway, stepping through it. As she went, the shield holding away the rain disappeared. However, Pevara summoned another before the rain could hammer down once more.

“They know where we are staying,” Pevara explained as Androl raised a questioning eyebrow, “she wouldn’t have offered us the option of accommodation in the palace otherwise.”

“Do we do it?” Androl asked.

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Pevara said, “we need to build the Towers up again, and they won’t survive if the nobles do not respect them once more.”

“So we become landed gentry,” Androl said with a smile, “that would be fun.”

“Fun?” Pevara asked.

“I can just imagine you trying to order maids not to touch any of your notes,” Androl said, a feeling of amusement coming from the bond.

“Just get us back,” Pevara said, choosing not to reply. She certainly  _was not_  protective about her notes she took. It almost made her as bad as a Brown if she was like that!

“You are like that dear,” Androl said, summoning a gateway to an empty field just outside the village they were staying in.”

“You are insufferable,” Pevara replied. However, there was no malice in her voice, and Androl would be able to detect the warmth she sent towards him.

Androl smiled at her, stepping back to allow her through first. They had much work to do that evening.


End file.
